The HOT Study is a world-wide study designed to determine the best level to which high blood pressure (BP) should be reduced (using nonexperimental, routinely used and FDA approved antihypertensive drugs) in order to control BP and reduce the risk for the development/progression of cardiovascular disease (CVD). Patients are being recruited for this study by seventy medical centers across the country, including the Howard University Hospital. Overall study aims are to: 1) determine the best level to which the BP of hypertensive individuals should be lowered in order to make their risk for the development of CVD and its complications as low as possible; 2) determine if the addition of low-dose aspirin to the antihypertensive treatment further reduces the incidence of other fatal or nonfatal CVDs/events, impaired renal function, and hospitalizations due to CV or non-CV causes.